Red Necklace
by TimeIsPassing
Summary: "Sometimes,if I'm too immersed in these memories I swear that I could still feel the blood coming down my neck to form a red necklace. They would chose Kate and Sarah and leave me to die, the Sons of Ipswich would leave behind the only Daughter for death"


Disclaimer: The Characters do not belong to me. Ty, is a girl version of Tyler so I guess she's half the movies and half mine.

Red Necklace

I lay hopeless and desolated on the floor preparing myself for death. There was a not so shallow cut spanning the entire circumference of my neck from Chase's blade, feeling worse than it probably looked. I was going to die. They weren't going to chose me. They were going to chose Sarah and Kate. I was torn between anger, disbelief and a radiating feeling of betrayal. Caleb and Pouge were going to chose their girlfriends, and though Reid would obviously vote otherwise, he was outnumbered. I would die on my birthday, yet I called out to Reid needing to know he was there for me, but all I could bring myself to say was "Reid", my strength was failing. Likewise he simply said, "Baby Girl" and I was gone drifting away.

2 year later:

I was back, standing in the town that had ended everything it meant to be a child. After I had almost died that night, I had left everything that had mattered to me behind. Caleb, Pouge, and even Reid. Yet even though my life had, in a way, ended in this town, it seemed unchanged. As if my disappearance had meant nothing to no one, not even the Sons of Ipswich. A part of me knew this was untrue, a very small part that was soon crushed by a long held anger from the past that still haunted me.

I had had my mother ask what time they would come to visit me the day after in the hospital and had made sure that I would be long gone before they arrived. No one called or texted because I had left no number behind for contact, I kept low, calling my mother from pay phones and sending pictures with no return address. I didn't want to be found. Yet here I was, back to the town that had ended everything I had ever cared for. Believe me, I put up a hell of a fight, but I had no choice.

I wondered if they missed me, and if they thought about our childhood together. Maybe Reid had moved on and left me behind, just as the others had done that night. Maybe the girl even knew our secret, maybe they had told her about me. Ty Simms, the girl who had left them behind, after they had abandoned me. I wondered if they had told her the truth about that night, about how they were willing to sacrifice one of their own. I wondered if I would have wanted them to have chosen me, and a bigger part of me wondered if that had been wanted all along.

Looking up at the bright sky and the shining sun, I felt as if I had been deprived of life since I had almost lost it. These thought of the past were dangerous, and exactly why I had avoided coming back. Just thinking about that day brought back memories. And if I got too immersed in these memories I swear that I could feel the blood coming down my neck in the form of a red necklace. The doctors told me I was lucky that the knife hadn't punctured an artery. Yet I told them, I wish that it did. That way I wouldn't have to face the traitors I called family, that way, I would of actually died that day instead of living every day after feeling lifeless and abandoned.

A lone bird flew over head I saw myself, running away from the life I had once loved to a life of a hiding, and maybe on days when I was feeling especially lonesome, a life of exile. I berated myself for this thought, because I knew that I had brought the exile upon myself, but what else could I do when every time I so much as thought about them, I could feel a knife to my throat, and my death quite literally closing in around my neck. No, it had been better that I had left, there was nothing for me in this town but memories of death.

Sarah and Caleb, Kate and Pouge were getting married together. All the people I hated the most were going to be there, not knowing or understanding the sacrifice I had gone through that night. Had I fought, half of the people that were getting married today would be dead. I watched the wedding unobserved, hidden on the roof of a neighboring building. They all looked so happy, in love. Except for Reid who seemed like the third wheel, alone. Sarah and Kate looked stunning in their dresses, the two years since I had left had done nothing to age their faces. Even Pouge and Caleb had grown up. Their muscles seemed much larger than I remembered, and their eyes held a new sense of love and cherishing. It hurt to turn my attention to Reid, because when I thought of him it made me miss the life I had left behind. But he was gorgeous as always, and perhaps to my relief he had no date, he hadn't completely forgotten about me then.

I couldn't stop a nagging thought from saying, had you stayed, there would have been three pairs getting married. But from the looks of it he had changed... And so had I. I knew the exact moment that they opened my gift because Sarah and Kate unceremonious bursted into tears while Pouge and Caleb wore strained and obviously pained expressions, Reid on the other hand turned pale and as if feeling my weighed gaze spun in a circle to uncover my position. The card had simply said, "From: Does it matter?" My sign had been a signature trait between the sons and the girls for a long time, yet writing the card had been a painful for me after years of being someone else.

I climbed down the building and began to walk on the sidewalk trying to get away from the sickening displays of happiness. It was time to leave. I had done what I had come to do, see their wedding, delivered the gifts and let them know that I was still alive. I was leaving, or at least I thought I was until a hand landed on my shoulder and spun me around. It was Reid.

Please leave a comment and let me know if I should continue the story or if I'm just wasting my time!


End file.
